


Quisiera tener una máquina del tiempo

by HapinessTime97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapinessTime97/pseuds/HapinessTime97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo se arregla con el tiempo, bueno eso es lo que había pensado, pero no todo lo que te dicen se cumple...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quisiera tener una máquina del tiempo

-Scott, ¿Me ayudaras?

-Stiles, por favor, no quiero-

-Por favor Scott, te ayude cuando tuviste tu cita especial con Kira, solo te pido que me ayudes en esto- Dijo Stiles con su cara de cachorro

-Esta bien, pero solo por esta vez-Respondió Scott

Stiles empezó a bailar de alegría en medio de los pasillos, ante las miradas burlescas de sus compañeros se detuvo y buscó su celular.

 

_Mensaje para Derek Hale_

_Hoy no llegare temprano a casa así que no me esperes._

 

Stiles miró su celular con un brillo único, esta noche sería muy especial, Derek y Stiles cumplían dos años de relación y ellos estaban mejor que nunca, hoy en la mañana Derek había fingido que se había olvidado de su aniversario pero conociéndole él también estaría preparando algo muy especial.

-Eres el mejor amigo que una persona pudiera tener-Dijo Stiles abrazándole.

-Sí, sí, soy el mejor, ahora será mejor que entremos a clases para que planeemos tu noche especial-

Ambos amigos entraron a su respectivo salón, dando ideas de lo gran noche que tenían planeado.

-Scott mueve eso más a la izquierda- Le indicaba Stiles a su mejor amigo

-¿Aquí?- Pregunto moviendo el adorno de la lámpara de techo.

-Mmmm, mejor un poco a la derecha-Pensó mejor

-¿Aquí?-Repitió

-¡Si! Perfecto-Dijo alegre.

-Bien, esto ha sido todo en lo que te puedo ayudar, ahora si me permites tengo una cita con una linda asiática-Dijo Scott mientras se limpiaba sus manos.

-Gracias Scott, no podría hacer estas cosas sin ti-

-No me agradezcas así que mejor ponte a cocinar que solo tienes tres horas antes que llegue tu amor-Dijo Scott señalando el reloj

-¡Tienes razón!-Dijo desesperado-¡Vete! ¡Vete!-Le dijo a su mejor amigo mientras lo sacaba por la puerta del loft

-¡Suerte!-Grito antes de que le cerraran la puerta en la cara.

-Manos a la obra-Dijo para sí mismo.

Stiles limpio cuidadosamente el loft dejándolo impecable, paso al cuarto que compartían y miro por la orilla de la puerta con cariño aquella habitación que había construido juntos a lo largo de dos años de relación, si es honesto, últimamente Derek no es el mismo, le ha preguntado qué es lo que le ha estado pasando pero el siempre se limita a decirle que todo es cumpla del trabajo y que no tiene nada que ver con su relación pero cada vez es más preocupante.

Derek siempre ha sido un hombre cariñoso pero por alguna extraña razón solo se limitaba a tocarle mientras dormían y eso era muy extraño, una vez habló con su papá sobre el tema.

-¿Qué piensas? ¿Estará bien y no me quiere decir?-Pregunto triste a su padre.

-Hijo no te preocupes, es Derek, casi nunca habla sobre sus sentimientos-

-Lo sé, pero él nunca se había comportado así, ¿Crees que algo ande mal?-

-No te preocupes hijo, el tiempo lo arregla todo, veras que en unas semanas será el mismo de siempre, solo está pasando por una mala racha en el trabajo, eso es muy normal-Contesto su padre mientras le agarraba el hombre cariñosamente.

-Espero tengas razón-Dijo algo casquibajo

Aquí estaba meses después arreglando de forma romántica su tan preciada habitación para un momento especial por su segundo aniversario como pareja y eso lo hacía muy feliz a pesar de que Derek sigue estando distante.

Preparó su cama con pétalos de rosas por todos lados, pequeñas velas aromáticas con un perfume ligero para el sensible olfato de su pareja, los cubre camas especiales que hace unos días había ordenado por internet, todo completamente limpio.

De cenar preparó una espectacular lasaña con mucho queso gratinado como a su pareja le encanta y de postre una tarta de manzana con una bola de helado de vainilla que normalmente preparaba para su cumpleaños.

Stiles miró nuevamente el reloj, sorprendiéndose

-¡Santo Dios! Solo tengo media hora antes que llegue Derek-

Dejó todo preparado en la mesa y corrió para tomar un ducha después de todo el largo día, solo esperaba que estuviera contento con todo lo que le preparó y que la sorpresa que Derek le hubiese preparado no arruinara su tan preciada cena.

Y vaya que si lo arruinó...

Al salir del baño y poner la ropa interior, la puerta del loft resonó por toda la casa dando la señal de que su amor había llegado al fin, y lo vio.

Vio a su “amor” enrollándose en SU mueble con su secretaria Braeden.

El regalo que tenía en su mano se resbalo entre sus dedos y ambos amantes se giraron a la dirección del pequeño sonido.

-Stiles...-Dijo Derek mientras soltaba a su secretaria

-Der...-Dijo al borde del llanto

-No es lo que parece...-Dijo la típica frase.

-No es lo que parece...-Repitió Stiles mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro.

-Yo... no pintó nada aquí-Dijo Braedan mientras se arreglaba su ropa y salía por la puerta.

-Yo...-intentó decir Derek.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-Dijo hipando

-Yo, no lo sé-Dijo mientras bajaba la mirado, se le hacía imposible mirar el rostro de su pareja.

-¿No lo sabes? ¡No lo sabes!-Dijo alterándose.

-Cálmate Stiles, te dará un ataque-

-Un ataque es lo que me estás dando tu DEREK, yo que confiaba en ti, y te prepare todo una cena y una noche especial por nuestro aniversario y así es como te recibo-

-¿Aniversario?-Repitió con duda

Stiles le miró indignado y luego solto una risa sin diversión

-Si, aniversario-

Stiles fue así si pareja y levanto la mano para golpearlo, Derek cerró los ojos para recibir un golpe que nunca llego.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la mano de Stiles cerca de su rostro y la mirada destruida que reflejaba.

-No vale la pena-Dijo entre dientes.

Stiles subió a su antigua habitación y con una maleta en manos guardo todas sus pertenencias y cuando bajo se encontró con Derek en la misma posición con la que lo había dejado.

-¡No! Stiles-Dijo de repente

-Me voy, porque esto ya es todo lo que te puedo aguantar-Dijo llorando-Seguí el consejo de mi padre y espere para no destruir nuestra relación pero veo que ya no hay nada que hacer-

-Yo... Stiles... me equivoque lo sé... te prometo que no volverá a pasar-

-¿Volver a pasar? Dime... ¿Desde cuándo te has estado acostando con Braeden?-Pregunto con miedo

-Desde... hace unos días...-Dijo bajando la voz

-¿Días? Dime los días exactos-Dijo con enojo.

-60 días...-Dijo con una voz casi inaudible

Stiles estuvo a punto de vomitar por aquella declaración.

-¿Dos meses?-Dijo Stiles despacio

Derek solo se limito a asentir.

-¡Es todo!-Grito por última vez

Derek se quedo en la misma posición por lo que parecía una hora, con su mente repitiendo las últimas palabras de su castaño y empezó a  darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando en su loft; una hermosa cena estaba en la mesa, camino hacia la cocina y vio la tarta que tanto le gustaba, desesperado continuo su viaje hasta su habitación y miro todo lo que había preparado para ellos dos, lo había arruinado todo, dos años de relación por una nueva experiencia con su secretaria.

Derek camino poco a poco en dirección hacia su cama y se fue sentando a un lado de ella, acostándose, lloro por toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Derek despertó escuchando el sonido de la puerta y rápidamente se levanto.

-¡Stiles!-Grito feliz

Y lo único que encontró fue su loft completamente vacío, las cosas de Stiles ya no se encontraban por ningún lado, Derek se fue sentando poco a poco en las escaleras mirando lo que ahora era, su loft, nuevamente vacío, como lo era antes de conocer a su castaño


End file.
